She is Love
by livelaughlove0221
Summary: Harry is nervous. Harry/Ginny songfic based on She is Love by Parachute. First songfic please review! :)


**She is Love **

**AN: Hi All! Oh my god I have neglected my writing so much I'm so sorry… My parents have been in and out of the hospital since July and I've had so much school work to do. But I wrote this Harry/Ginny songfic to make it up to you! I was listening to this song called She is Love by Parachute, and I thought it was perfect for these two. It's my first songfic, and there are probably a lot of grammar mistakes in here because I wrote this quickly so I'm sorry for that. Anyway enjoy!**

Harry is nervous. Actually, nervous is a huge understatement. He is utterly terrified, his palms are sweaty and his stomach feels as though it has about a thousand snitches flying around at the same time. He momentarily considers turning around and running very quickly in the opposite direction, but dismisses the notion very quickly. He bloody defeated Voldemort for Merlin's sake he can do this. So what exactly has Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived AKA Chosen One so nervous? Ginny. That's right, Harry is just as nervous about the red-head now as he was when he started fancying her in sixth year. These nerves were for a completely different reason however, this was the biggest day of Harry's life. His thoughts wander through his entire relationship with Ginny.

**I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around,  
But she takes it all for me. **

Ginny has been there to support him through everything. She knows his whole life story, and has still stood by him. The way she had fought to protect Hogwarts while he was gone, made his heart swell with pride. She had done that all for him, he couldn't be more grateful.

**And I lost my faith, in my darkest days,  
But she makes me want to believe. **

During the Horcrux hunt in the tent, Harry was broken after Ron left. During that time he thought of Ginny, and wrote letters to her that he never sent. Just thinking about her and writing those letters had kept him sane over those long cold months. It gave him the strength to keep fighting, it made him believe in himself again.

**They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.  
She's all I need. **

She was the embodiment of love to him. She had been loyal to him from the day they met, all through Hogwarts up until this very moment. He had showed her love, and without her he would not have been able to defeat Voldemort. In a way, the entire Wizarding World owed their lives to her.

**Well I had my ways, they were all in vain,  
But she waited patiently. **

Harry had tried countless times to protect her, he event went as far as to push her away completely. After Dumbledore's funeral he had hurt Ginny in the worst way possible, and she had still waited for him. He would never understand why she did that, but he would always be thankful that she did.

**It was all the same, all my pride and shame,  
And she put me on my feet. **

In the beginning he had been too proud and noble to let her help him, in his own protectiveness and stubbornness he had hurt her. Yet she still helped him, she still helped him by restarting the DA in Hogwarts Then in the end, she helped him again, when he was dealing with the guilt and shame of letting all those people die for him in the War. Without her, he would probably still be in some pub, drinking away his sorrows and his pain.

**They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
She is love, and she is all I need.**

**And when that world slows down, dear.  
And when those stars burn out, here.  
Oh she'll be here, yes she'll be here**

Even after the War, when he tried to push her away yet again, she didn't give up. She came to his room every single day whenever he skipped meals, and tried to talk to him. She had been kind and understanding until one day she had enough. She came up to his room and yelled at him, saying that if he didn't quit feeling sorry for himself and being an arse to his friends, she would send him straight to St. Mungo's. Harry smiled. He had come to dinner that night, and the day after that was the day they got back together.

**They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love, love.  
They call her love, love, love, love. love.**

She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need,  
She is love, and she is all I need.

Yes, Harry was extremely nervous, but he was now a lot more confident, and knew in the end it would all be worth it. And so feeling the box in his pocket one last time, he left the bathroom of the restaurant, and walked towards the table to propose to the love of his life.

**A/N 2: So that was it! Hope you liked it! Also thank you to all the reviewers for my last story. You all were so nice and amazing! I have not given up on it, and I will be turning it into a multi-chapter story I promise! If you haven't read it, it's a Dramione one-shot(soon to be multi-chapter story) called Take Off the Mask. Yay for shameless self promotion! Haha anyway thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
